The Lost Ballad
by kingforaday
Summary: PG-13 rating. (For now. May be changed to R due to later chapters.) WARNING! Yaoi. Sasuke is the star of the teen scene and Naruto is not exactly his number one fan. Yet is seems as if something is about to unfold. SasuNaru, KakaIru, Various Others.


This is my first Naruto fiction that I have posted on this site. Hope you like it. Please review and feel free to correct me on anything. Critism is welcome. Along with flames. (Though I don't understand why you would take the time. If you don't like it, don't bother reading it or wasting your time with it.)

**Title:** The Lost Ballad br

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters. (For language and Yaoi content in later chapters.) br

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, Various Others br

**Warnings:** Strong language and future Yaoi content!! br

**Summary:** PG-13 rating. (For now. May be changed to R due to later chapters.) WARNING! Yaoi. Sasuke is the star of the teen scene and Naruto is not exactly his number one fan. Yet is seems as if something is about to unfold. SasuNaru, KakaIru, Various Others.  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto, or anything of the sort. - I'm just a fangirl who spends her time dreaming things like this up. Naruto merchandice, on the other hand, I have pleanty of!  
  
Enjoy! I will love you forever if you review!

**The Lost Ballad**

"..Alright, now, put this on!" The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow, looking at his manager quizzically. The silver haired man just stood there, shirt and pants in hand, with a wide smile plastered on his face.  
  
"C'mon Sasuke, why hesitate?" Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. He manager let out an exasperated sigh as he lowered his arms, rolling his one visible eye. "Please then, your majesty, tell me _what_ is so bad about it? The girls'll love it!" Sasuke eyed the evil black shirt before hesitantly reaching over and taking it from the man. He held it up in front of him. It was black. _That's one good thing about it._ It was leather. _...I would prefer pleather._ It zipped all the way up and probably didn't go but to the boys bellybutton. _...Nnn._  
  
"...Yes well, I realize the _girls_ would like it, Kakashi, but what about the _guys_?" This time it was Kakashi's turn to look at the boy in front of him quizzically.  
  
"...Is there a reason _why_ that matters to you?" Kakashi spoke in an obvious suggestive tone. Sasuke just shook his head. _Hentai._  
  
" Why yes, there are a few reasons. One, because I have male fans also, and we need to please them just as we please our female fans. Two, I'm 18 years old and have an obvious concern for my image and whether I am to be 'accepted' or not." Sasuke handed the garment back over to his companion, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air in response. _Point well made, Sasuke, point well made._  
  
"And now for my counter-attack. One, those male fans your have probably aren't your fans for the music. Or at least the music alone. And two, you have never cared about what others thought of you. At least, not until today. And that 'being accepted' bit is bullshit. You are in the top three teen entertainers of today and have one of the largest followings in doing what you do. I believe you have already been accepted." Not wanting to admit to any truth that may have been mentioned in Kakashi's little speech, Sasuke grabbed the shirt and pants from the man and stormed off to the dressing room.

**( Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break )**

"Nee, Sakura-Chan, why the rush?" A blur of pink hair was seen as the girl rushed through the crowd, dodging people coming from every which direction. When she had finally stopped, she was standing in front of seats E14 and E15. He let out a triumphant 'Yes', raising her fist into the air. This all causing her shirt to rise up even higher, revealing more of her stomach. Finally, a panting blonde caught up with her. He bent down, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. Jesus." His breath back to normal, the boy stood up straight.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked to her side, looking down just a bit, seeing as she was taller, and took in the sight of her grinning companion. She groaned inwardly. "Oh. Yeah. Whatever. Now Naruto, there is something important we need to discuss!" Naruto blinked, crystal blue eyes fully focused on light green ones. "Throughout the concert, don't talk to me, and most importantly, don't touch me. The same goes for when we get backstage. Sasuke-Kun cannot mistake me for taken! Especially by the likes of you."  
  
"Hai." The blonde said softly, his peppy attitude dimming down. But only for a moment. "Nee, Sakura-Chan? Why does everybody like this Uchiha kid?" Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing dramaticly.  
  
"First of all, Naruto, he's not a 'kid.' He's 18. Older than you. He is your supirior." _/I'm going to be 18 soon!/_ Naruto huffed. "Second, what is there _not_ to like about Sasuke-kun?! He's tall, dark natured, mysterious, not to mention gorgeous! He's SO hot!" And she squeeled. One of those high-pitched, fangirl type squeels that would send any man packing. Naruto cringed.  
  
_"LADIES....and gentlemen. May I present to you...Uchiha...Sas-UK-e!"_ Everyone around the poor blonde errupted into shreiks and squeels and screams as the young star stepped out on stage. Clad in black combat boots, black leather pants hung low on his hip, revealing the tip of a tattoo done in his pelvic area, and black leather belly shirt, revealing his milky, untouched skin, Naruto could see why _girls_ were all over him. But for himself? Nope. Still couldn't seem to figure it out.  
  
"Good evening, everyone." His voice was smooth, low. Cool. Soothing, almost. And the girls just screamed louder. "I want to thank you for coming out to see me tonight, I hope you enjoy the show." With that, the Uchiha took a step back and strapped on his guitar. The drummer, bassist, and synth player that worked behind him entered from the side stage and began to play as he did. All Naruto could do was sit down in his seat, his head in his hands, asking himself over and over _why_ he did this for Sakura. Why he put himself through this for Sakura when she wasn't even paying him any mind.  
  
**( Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break )**

There. I'm done. I must say that is all for now. I know, I know, it's short. I would have written more if I didn't have so many things I still needed to do. (Plus, I'm set on having it posted tonight!) I would really like to know what everyone thought of it. Please review. Tell me if you liked the idea, where it's headed, if it's good, or if I should just give up now. I would really appreciate that. Thank you to everyone who reads it! I hope it was enjoyable. Good day! Yours,

**-Sathiga-**


End file.
